


Happy Birthday

by ZsadistCortel



Series: Hetalia Angst Universe (HAU) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make a wish,”Canada murmured to himself before blowing out his candles.  He was alone again.  It didn't matter what he wished for or even how hard he wished.  He was invisible.  He had no purpose.  No reason to live. #2 in the HAU series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

****

Canada was alone again.  It was his birthday today, and he had been forgotten.  His brother hadn't remembered and neither had his papa or England, even.  Canada held his polar bear close as tears streamed down his face.  The pain never went away, no matter how much he cried.  Everyone always forgot him.  No matter what he did, he was invisible.

           

            He buried his face deeper into the white fur of his only friend.  Sure, Kumajirou forgot his name and vice versa, but he stayed with Canada.  He never left or looked through Canada like he wasn't there.  Canada had once again made his own birthday cake -maple syrup flavored- to share with the small bear.  Kumajirou was the only one who even came to see him on his birthday, and it was because he was always with Canada anyways.  “ _Make a wish_ ,” Canada murmured to himself before he blew out the candles on his birthday cake.  He wished that someone could remember he was there, that he was alive, that he was real.  Every year, that was his wish.  Every year it didn't come true, but he kept wishing.  After all, if he gave up hope he'd be lost.  Canada knew he needed to hold out hope, if for no other reason than if he didn't, he'd go insane.  

           

            After Canada and Kumajirou ate the cake, Canada cleaned up and began the same old routine he went through every July 1st.   He turned off all the lights, locked the doors, took a quick shower, then went into his bedroom.  Once inside his room, he pulled his polar bear close and cried himself to sleep among the old stuffed animals he had received during his childhood.  There was a polar bear from his Papa France, a black bear from his brother (a gift from when they were small and America still remembered he had a brother), and a small unicorn from England.  The unicorn was the last present he had ever received from anyone.  It had been shortly after America had left them, and England had for a brief time remembered Canada was there.  That had been the best day of Canada's life.  England had come for his birthday and spent the day with him.  The happiness had been short lived though.  England soon forgot about him again.  Eventually, it became too troublesome for England to bother with him and he was given his independence.  He was forgotten once and for all.

 

            At first, Canada had been excited about being his own country instead of just a colony.  That was until he realized no one saw him.  When he went to world meetings no one heard him or saw him.  No one cared.  No one remembered he was there.  He tried, at first, to get people to see him.  Sometimes it would work, but then they'd forget he had ever been there.  It killed him inside and slowly he began to pull into himself.  He no longer tried to get people to notice he was there.  He didn't speak to the few people who could see him, too hurt by the fact they forgot his name time and time again or mistook him for his brother.

 

            As he lay on his bed, crying himself to sleep, he thought of the celebration that would take place  in a few days to the south of his home.  It would be America's birthday then, and everyone would be there to celebrate it.  Canada always went, only staying long enough to leave a present for his brother, though no one would notice.  Then, he would go home, sit on his south porch, and watch as the party goers laughed and were happy, as his brother was showered with attention and love.  When the fireworks started, he would stare up at them, numb.  When they became loud enough he would begin to scream.....and scream.....and scream.  He wished that he could be America, if only for one day.  As he would scream, tears would overwhelm him and flow freely.  Canada would then pass out on the lawn, which he had collapsed on at some point during his breakdown.  The next morning, he would wake up and go on being invisible to the world.

 

            Canada's eyes snapped open.  His thoughts knotted.  No one would remember him.  He should just give up.  He had no purpose in life, no reason to live.  No one cared, even _he_ didn't care anymore.  Canada tucked Kumajirou into his bed and went downstairs.  He opened the front door a crack so Kumajirou would be able to leave when he woke up.  Canada wouldn't be able to care for him anymore.  Canada went to his gun cabinet and brought out a small hand gun.  He never really knew why he had suddenly bought it one day.  It wasn't the kind he could use for hunting.  Maybe, he had been meaning to do this longer than he thought.  Canada laughed a little at this thought.  He loaded one bullet and put the gun to his head.  He had one thought as he pulled the trigger, sending himself into oblivion.  ' _Maybe now someone will remember.'_

****The End****


End file.
